Malas Mañas
by Ari's Madness
Summary: [Viñeta] El problema de Naraku no es simplemente circunstancial, sino de índole existencial: Kikyou seguirá atormentándolo mientras viva Kagome.


**Disclaimer:** Naraku (y sus objetos de obsesión) no me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko "la diosa del manga" Takahashi; yo solo los uso para darles vida a esta historia.

Sin más, **disfruten**.

* * *

><p><strong># Malas Mañas<strong>

.

Lo ha logrado. Ha logrado matar a Kikyou y por fin terminar la maldita obsesión que le subyace en ello. Ahora su cuerpo no se mueve y su alma ha desaparecido. El cabrón de Onigumo puede estar en paz, al fin.

El problema es que ahora es él quien está intranquilo.

Porque las almas no han desaparecido, no. Las vio, perfectamente en medio de toda la confusión, trasladarse hacia la otra sacerdotisa, Kagome, incrustandose en su cuerpo como viejas mascotas que saben que vuelven a su dueño legítimo.

Kikyou esta muerta, pero su esencia sigue viva, latiendo bajo la sacerdotisa del futuro.

Naraku lo piensa y, de pronto, vuelve a sentir un picor en el pecho. Entonces, llega el pánico.

¿Acaso no lo ha hecho tan perfectamente como pensó? ¿Por qué sigue en su interior esa molesta sensación humana de deseo, de sádico anhelo por destruirla? Tiene sus buenas razones para matar a Higurashi; pero las imágenes que comienzan a florecer en su mente, uno de los tantos métodos que Onigumo tenía para comunicarse con él, nada tienen que ver con la muerte rápida y despectiva que tanto le ha planificado.

De pronto Kagome ya no es simplemente un obstáculo para obtener su preciada perla de Shikon, piensa mientras la ve en sus ojos cerrados; mientras deja crecer aquellas flores pútridas de imágenes cruentas y paganas, silencioso espectador hasta ver dónde puede llegar ahora ese resquicio que ha quedado de Onigumo en su interior.

Tiene que haber un error. Él lo hizo todo bien. Entonces ¿por qué ahora no puede dejar de pensar en ella, en destruirla, tal como hacía con Kikyou?

Siente asco, siente repulsión. Sí, más jamás podrá admitir que también está asustado. Porque si llega a sentir algo por Kagome, significa que ahora es ella quien podrá controlar parte de su ser, tal como hacía antes la otra arpía.

Tiene ganas de destrozar el ala completa de su palacio; tiene ganas de arrasar con un pueblo, pero por sobre todo, tiene ganas de que Kanna esté ahí, para poder _observarla_.

Pasan los días, intenta hacer planes para destruirlos a todos, pero las astromelias podridas lo detienen; se entrelazan unas a otras como ganchos de carne negra, llenándolo de ideas que estremecen su cuerpo y lo enloquecen, febril.

El problema es que rápidamente logra comprobar que Onigumo sí ha desaparecido de su interior. Ahora lo único que queda en su esencia es él mismo y su jardín pútrido, pagano, deseoso de poseer y destruir todo lo que queda de Kikyou en este mundo.

A pesar de haberlo expulsado de su cuerpo, se ha terminado contagiando de las perversas mañas del jodido cabrón.

Y Naraku sabe que esto es grave; porque él es peor, _mucho peor_ que Onigumo.

Entonces el híbrido tensa la espalda y se jala lentamente los cabellos, trazando un nuevo plan, ya cargado de excitada resignación, que se impulsa como una saeta.

Primero, hacer que Kagome le _ruegue_ dejarla morir.

Y después (solo después), la _Perla de Shikon_.

Así es como ríe, gustoso y un poco más demente, hablando con las paredes que antaño albergaron la imagen resplandeciente de su antigua obsesión.

—Perfecto.

* * *

><p>«<em>Tú sabes lo que debes hacer. Húndete en la oscuridad. Déjate ir por completo.<em>»  
>—<strong>A<strong>nne **R**ice

* * *

><p>¡Yahoo! <p>

¿Cómo están? Espero que genialosamente. Les presento (no sin algo de propio picor en el pecho) mi primera viñeta/cosaextraña/¡Dios,quéhehecho! de esta pareja, la cual nace solo y exclusivamente de los comentarios de repulsión que la guapísima **Agatha Romaniev** dijo al respecto (si la Reina del Crack lo dice, es que es importante)

(En serio la chica es guapa, deberían de verla (L) y aparte buena amiga por apoyarme con la historia ¡Gracias, preciosa!)

Además quiero agradecer a la increíble **Teniente Jazmin Jäger**, quien aparte de ser una amiga fabulosa (joder, que sí lo es) es también buenísima para pillarme todos los dedazos y horrores ortográficos que cometo en mis borradores ¡Mil gracias, guapísima!

Sin más, solo me queda esperar que les haya (o no) gustado. Sea como sea, su opinión (ejem, review, ejem) siempre será gratamente aceptado :D

(intentaré, además, que les llegue una galleta a los que comenten. Solo un pequeño acto de amor)

¿No se nota que estoy muy feliz? Hace casi un mes que no lograba escribir nada. Haber terminado este pequeño engendro me ha subido la dopamina hasta el techo (L)

(¡Paciencia pido a mis cobradores! Trabajo todo lo rápido que la ansiedad/práctica/universidad/familiadelhorror me lo permiten)

¡Los quiero un jodido montón!

**A**ri.


End file.
